Another like me
by DannyxVlad
Summary: Danny and Vlad meet after the Fentons unexpectantly leave due to a ghost convention. What could happen to Danny in a couple hours? DannyxVlad, Slash! Random stuff!


Okayy, this is my first story, so please review and what not. Please don't hate. This is a VladxDanny story and Vlad and Danny haven't met yet. This is like a week after Danny's ghost accident with the portal. He hasn't faced a ghost yet. Enjoy.

This has major male and male stuff so don't read if your not old enough. Has sex and stuff.

* * *

His eyes stared upon his hands, searching for something unknown. He wasn't sure on what he was searching for only that he had to find something. Giving up, his hands fell by his sides as he slumped back in bed.

The world felt the same to him. Nothing ever changed. He always wished for something to push his life into a new direction but nothing ever did. It was always the same thing everyday. He hated this stupid reality of nothing. The only thing that changed his life was the accident of his parents' invention.

Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door, hesitating to go to the other side. What was the point? There wasn't anything to surprise him on the other side. Just empty space.

But anyway, he pulled the door open, only to be greeted by his mom and dad.

"Hey sweety," Maddie smiled softly.

"Hi," He replied back.

"I know this is late notice but your father and I got a call about a ghost convention and we have to attend. We'll be gone for at least 5 days. Maybe more," She quickly said. "I've already told Jazz and she said she'll be hanging with her friends all week. So we got you a baby sitter. He was fortunately not working and would be able to take care of you."

"Why do I need a babysitter? Can't I just be here alone for one night?" He argued back.

"I'm sorry sweety. But not after last times incident, we can't afford to leave you alone again. So we're leaving a friend with you," Her soft face gave meek smile as she hugged her husband's arm.

"What's his name?"

"He's an old college pal. His name's Vlad Masters."

* * *

Hearing a doorbell from below him and some muffled voices, he could tell his 'babysitter' was here. He didn't bother to get up and see how he looked like, but only stayed in bed and continued to read an old magazine he had gotten months ago.

Footsteps were heard before a gentle face opened the door.

He had expected an man who was probably a sweet man, who wasn't very interesting, since his parents were friends with many uninteresting people. But as he looked up from his magazine, his eyes widened as he peered at his babysitter. It was an man, who had silver locks and midnight eyes. His eyes wouldn't dare look away, since he was shocked at his babysitter. He hadn't expected this man.

He had once saw this man when he was younger, when he was passing a stand and a newspaper had this particular person on the cover, a smile proudly over his face. He wasn't able to make out the name in time, but he was always able to recongize this face.

"Wait a second, you're Vlad Masters?" He blurted out unexpectedly.

The man laughed at patted him on the back, "Of course I am, little badger. What did you expect, someone else?"

"Kinda," His face blushed, at his stupid embarrassment he had showed to him even before he had been properly introduced.

"So what's your name?" Vlad asked kindly.

"Danny Fenton."

"Well, Daniel. I'm glad to meet you."

Danny laid down his magazine on his bed and stood up, stretching and yawning loudly. "So how long are you suppose to stay?"

"Til your parents return, dear boy," Vlad answered back, his arms neatly behind his back, "And might I ask, what were you planning to do all week?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. There's not alot of interesting things to do. I've been bored for days."

"Days, hmm? Don't you have any friends to hang with?"

"Not really. I only have two friends and their out of town for the summer," Danny's eyes lowered to the floor. "There's nothing to do anymore."

Vlad couldn't help but smirk. This boy was indeed interesting. For some reason, he felt a small connection with this boy and it was powerful and unbreakable. His eyes roamed to the boy's small features such as his small muscles and weak frame. This boy was something he had to keep his eye on.

"Well, if you need anything to entertain yourself, don't hesitate to ask me," With that, Vlad turned around and headed out, not purposely leaving the boy. He had to be hiding something. Something deep, for Vlad to have a connection with him. He turned invisible and intangible, phasing though the roof of the boy's bedroom.

Danny sat down on his bed as he looked at his hands. "There's got to be something that would make me not bored. My powers haven't reacted yet and I'm bored as heck."

'Powers?' Vlad thought and gazed at the boy.

"Why aren't they working?" Danny mumbled as he tried his hardest to light his hands with energy. A spark flew from his fingers and lighted with dim green energy and he released it with a grumble. "Stupid ghost powers."

'Ghost powers?' The older hybrid's eyes lit up and he gave a smile of happiness. Finally there was a human that knew him. A human that felt the same way as he. He phased away from the roof and gave a smirk as he traveled to the guest room. No wonder he had felt a spark with the boy. He was just like him. A human ghost hybrid.

As he entered his room, a plan formed in his head and he gave a mental laugh.

* * *

"Come in," Danny called to the door as he skipped pages of his book. The door opened wide enough to allow Vlad inside, who also held a tray of food.

"I brought you dinner," Vlad informed softly and placed the tray on the counter.

"Thanks."

"Daniel. Have you ever felt different from anyone once? Like you could never be like everyone else again?" He asked softly, lifing an eye towards the face of boy's.

Danny swallowed and gave a nod, "I guess I have."

"What was it that would make you feel like that?" Vlad's eyes rolled to his nervous fingers that were fidgetting every so often on his lap.

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" The older man whispered, giving a pat to the boy's back.

"What I'm going through. You.. wouldn't understand."

"How about if I tell you my lowest point, would you tell me yours?" Danny's eyes lifted to the man's and he gave a nod. For some reason, he felt a pull to the man. Like he would understand anything he threw at him. "My lowest point... was when I became a ghost."

His eyes widened and they stared at the warmth of the man's eyes beside him. "Y-You're a ghost too?"

Vlad gave a nod, "Yep, I became on in college. Worst year of my life."

"I'm a ghost too, Vlad. I... I feel so lonely," Danny whispered and gave a hug to the man, "I.. thought I was alone in the world. I thought I was going to snap one day if I didn't find someone like me."

"Well Daniel. You don't have to worry anymore. I'm just like you. I feel what you feel and see what you see. We're like bonded spirits," Vlad whispered and gave a kiss to the boy's temple.

"I... I feel the same way," Danny mumbled and leaned closer to the man's chest. The beating of the man's heart gave him a good feeling inside and he wrapped his hands around it.

"Daniel. I can't lose you know. We may only have a couple days til we never see one another again. I... I want to be with you," The man played with the boy's hair softly.

"What do you mean Vlad?" Danny's blue orbs looked up at him, like an inoccent child.

"I mean this," Vlad leaned his head closer to Danny's and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. Danny's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms more around the man and kissed him back.

"Daniel," Vlad moaned as soon as they broke the kiss. "I think I love you."

"I love you too, Vlad," Danny whispered and came back for another kiss. Vlad accepted it and forced his tongue into Danny's mouth. He could taste Vlad. Sweet, pepperminty and especially amazing. He had never felt like this before.

His hands worked up to Vlad's suit as he forced his hands underneith his clothes. His fingers skimmed the tough skin as he massaged it gently. Vlad continued to kiss him deeply and play with his hair, his erection growing harder.

Danny hadn't noticed his shirt magically phasing away and falling to the halfas feet below, since he was focused on the man in front of him, who was pleasuring him softly.

"Vlad," Danny moaned as he felt the man feel his naked chest. The billionaire grinned as he pinched the bud on Danny's chest which earned a small yelp from the small boy.

He soon took the time to pull of his own shirt, removing his pants as well and only leaving his black silk boxers on. Danny's eyes roamed to the man's buldge in his boxers as he peered up at him for permission. He had never had sex before and was extremely nervous and scared. Was it going to hurt him bad?

A nod came from Vlad's face as Danny slowly pulled down the last piece of clothing. His eyes widened as he saw the half hard erection appear, strong and sturdy. His own organ grew as he looked up at Vlad, wondering what to do next.

"Suck it Daniel. I promise it won't hurt," Vlad encourged gently as he rubbed Danny's soft hair.

The boy gulped as he slowly touched the warm organ. It felt... weird. Weird but nice. He slowly rubbed his thumb on the head and Vlad gave a soft groan. Hearing this, Danny's face lit up as he twirled it in his fingers. Lowering his head, his tongue slowly licked the precum on the head and gave a rush of excitement as he heard Vlad moan louder and fall onto the bed.

Danny smirked as he took the whole head in his mouth and pushed down. His teeth scraped along the sides of Vlad's length which only pleasured the billionaire more. Before long, Vlad could feel pleasure in his lower abdomen and forced himself to stop. He didn't want to come just yet.

"Daniel, now its your turn," Confused by this, Danny backed up onto the headboard of his bed while Vlad phased off the boy's jeans and boxers. Danny gave a large blush, his entire face beating red from nervousness. "Don't be scared little badger. Just let me see."

He took a breath and released the intense hold on his legs, allowing the man to see his length. Vlad gave a small smirk as he kiss the side of Danny's face. "It's beautiful. Just don't be afraid."

Giving a nod towards Vlad, Danny's face slowly return to its tanish color as Vlad slid his hands around his thighs. "So beautiful, Daniel. Just don't be afraid about this."

Vlad slowly held Danny's erection. It felt small but it felt strong too. Had the boy hidden this for so long? Carefully, Vlad slid a hand towards Danny's entrance as he twirled a finger near the puckered skin. Slowly, he slid a digit in, watching Danny's expressions.

He made a usual face of intrusion but didn't pant or scream, which told Vlad to continue. He slid another finger in, giving Danny slight discomfort. Danny didn't dare to open his eyes. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't want to open them. The fingers inside him crooked gently and scissored, his eyes forcibly opening.

"Vlad," He whispered and looked at the man between his legs.

"Don't worry little badger. It's coming soon. Just relax," He replied back.

Another digit entered and Vlad took that chance to pull it out and slowly push it back in. Danny gave a pant but other than that loved the feeling it was giving him. It hit a bundle of nerves, which forced Danny to pant more and arch back.

Vlad gave a smirk and withdrew his fingers and instead put his length there. "You ready, Daniel?"

He gave a small nod and Vlad took the plunge. He slowly but swiftly rammed into Danny and he gave scream of pain. Blood immediately poured out of the torn flesh and onto the bed and Vlad's length, which him a small guilt. He slowly pushed in more, which made Danny scream and thrash more.

"Vlad... pull out. It's too much... Please. pull out. Now," Danny whimpered as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Vlad decided to go against Danny's pleas and instead try and find the spot which made him scream. But as he continued to find it, more begs were given as Danny sobbed softly.

"Please... Vlad... Stop... it hurts to much. Please!"

But one more thrust was given until Danny's pain was replaced with pleasure. Tears stopped errupting from Danny's eyes and were replaced with closed eyes and mewls and pants.

"Vlad..," Danny groaned. "Go faster Vlad. Please."

Vlad did just as he asked. His hips quickened and shrieks were heard from Danny's mouth. The more Danny begged, Vlad would deliver by thrusting into the small boy faster and harder. It excited the billionaire very much. The sex lusted face of Danny, spralling all over the bed, his arms hanging limply on his chest like an animal. His mouth was open for every pound Vlad gave which always received a sound in reply. A small blush tinted Danny's cheeks as he begged for more.

Finally, Danny came right onto his stomach, which Vlad touched and licked up. He thrusted a bit more before releasing into Danny, his fluids pouring out as soon as he withdrew from the boy.

The young halfa collasped onto the bed, his eyes shut and his pants slowly settling. Vlad fell slowly beside him, touching his cheek lightly. "You're amazing, Daniel. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"I... I won't Vlad. I promise," Danny whispered softly, digging his head into Vlad's chest. The man wrapped his arm around the boy's form after he pulled the blanket over them and played with his hair.

"Go to sleep, little badger. I'll be here in the morning."

Nodding, Danny's eyes shut and was swept away into a dream scape.

* * *

You like it? Please review and tell me about it. I don't know if I should update so please tell me if I should.


End file.
